6.03 Taxi in die Freiheit
„'What Kate Does'“ ist die dritte Episode der sechsten Staffel. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie findet ein Foto von Claire in der Tasche.]] Am Flughafen bedroht Kate den Taxifahrer mit einer Waffe und befiehlt ihm weiter zufahren. Claire bittet, Kate, sie gehen zu lassen, aber Kate erlaubt es nicht. Der Fahrer hält vor Arzt an, der sein Gepäck aufheben muss, welches ihm auf dem Fußgängerübergang hingefallen ist. Claire versucht herauszukommen, aber Kate lässt sie nicht. Kate sieht einen Augenblick lang Jack und schaut ihn seltsam an. Sie kommen schließlich an Arzt vorbei, indem sie über eine seiner Taschen fahren. Draußen auf der Straße flieht der Taxifahrer aus dem Auto, und Kate übernimmt das Steuer. Sie fährt weiter und erlaubt Claire auszusteigen, obwohl sie sich weigert, ihr Gepäck im Auto zu lassen; Kate fährt jetzt aber weiter. Sie hält an einer Werkstatt an und bezahlt 200 Dollar, um die Handschellen mit einer Schlag-Presse entfernt zu bekommen. Sie durchsucht die Tasche von Claire und entdeckt ein Foto einer schwangeren Claire, Babykleidung und einen Plüschorca. Kate fährt dorthin zurück, wo sie Claire verlassen hatte, die gerade auf den Bus wartete. Das Paar, welches Claires Baby adoptieren wollten, sind am Flughafen nicht aufgetaucht. Also nahm Claire an, dass sie sich im Tag geirrt haben. Kate bietet Claire an, sie zum Haus des Paares hinzufahren. Claire zögert zuerst, aber entscheidet sich dann doch dafür, sich fahren zu lassen. Als sie das Haus erreichen, bittet Claire Kate, mit ihr zu kommen. Eine Frau öffnet in Tränen die Tür und sagt Claire, dass ihr Mann sie gerade verlassen hat. Sie sagt dann Claire, dass sie das Baby alleine nicht aufnehmen könne und sie es aufrichtig bedauert. Claire bestürzt dies und sie bekommt Wehen. Kate fährt sie zum Krankenhaus, wo Doktor Ethan Goodspeed Claire fragt, ob sie bereit ist, ihr Baby zu bekommen, was sie aber verwirrt. Es scheint, dass das Baby bereit ist, zu kommen, wenn es auch schon ein bisschen früh ist. Ethan sagt ihr dann, dass sie das Baby jetzt haben kann oder er ihr Tabletten geben kann, die ungefährlich sind und die das das Baby aufhalten können. Claire entscheidet, dass sie noch nicht bereit ist und die Tabletten nehmen wird. Auf einmal zeigt das Gerät, welches den Herzschlag des Babys misst, an, dass das Herz nicht mehr schlägt. Claire bekommt einen Augenblick lang Panik und schreit: "Ist Aaron okay?!" Ethan benutzt ein Ultraschallgerät, um zu zeigen, dass das Baby einfach die Position geändert habe und es anscheinend gesund ist. Auf der Insel Im Tempel will den Tempel verlassen.]] Lennon eilt einen Korridor entlang, um Dogen zu erzählen, dass Sayid noch am Leben ist. Jack erzählt diesem zur gleichen Zeit, dass er gestorben sei. Sayid erinnert sich nur noch daran, dass er bei den Baracken angeschossen wurde. Etwas entfernt erzählt Sawyer Kate, dass er vorhat den Tempel zu verlassen. Die Gruppe geht nach draußen, wo Jack feststellt, dass Sayids Schusswunde komplett verheilt ist. Sayid bedankt sich bei Jack dafür, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Dogen tritt nach draußen und fordert mit Sayid sprechen zu können. Jack fordert vorher jedoch Antworten. Nach einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung lässt Dogen seine Männer auf Jack und Co. los. Sawyer beendet die Rauferei mit einigen Schüssen. Er verkündet, dass er den Tempel verlassen wird. Dogen sagt, dass Sawyer bleiben muss, um seinen Freund zu beschützen. Sawyer antwortet nur, dass Sayid nicht sein Freund ist und sagt noch „Wehe, ihr folgt mir!“ Aldo zielt mit einem Gewehr auf Jack und fordert ihn auf runterzukommen. Lennon will wissen, wo Sawyer hingeht, woraufhin Kate sich bereiterklärt ihm zu Folgen und ihn zurück zu Holen. Jin sagt, dass er mitgehen würde und die beiden werden mit Aldo und einem anderen Anderen in den Dschungel geschickt. Sayid wird in eine Kammer von Dogen verschleppt. Er wird auf einem Tisch festgeschnallt. Dogen streut etwas Asche über seine Brust und schließt daraufhin einen elektrischen Generator an. Dogen schaltet den Motor an und Sayid beginnt zu zittern. Dogen stoppt den Generator und wartet bis Sayid leise wird. Daraufhin nimmt Dogen eine heiße Schürstange aus dem Feuer und lässt die Spitze auf Sayids Brust brennen. Sayid wird befreit und Lennon entschuldigt sich. Er sagt, dass dies ein Test war und er nicht wissen brauche wofür, da er bestanden habe. Als Sayid aus der Kammer weg ist, glaubt Lennon jedoch Dogen gegenüber, dass er Sayid mit dem bestandenen Test belogen habe – was Dogen ihm bestätigt. zu geben.]] Sayid kehrt zu Jack und den Anderen zurück. Jack geht daraufhin in Dogens Kammer und fordert Antwortet. Er will wissen, warum Sayid gefoltert wurde, woraufhin Lennon erneut für Dogen übersetzt. Dogen sagt, dass Sayid infiziert ist. Dogen habe nur die Diagnose gemacht. Dogen gibt Jack daraufhin eine Tablette und fordert Jack auf, dass Sayid sie nehmen müsse, um die Infizierung zu stoppen. Sayid müsse sie jedoch freiwillig nehmen. Jack nimmt die Pille und verlässt den Raum. Nach einem Gespräch mit Sayid entscheidet sich Jack, Sayid nicht die Pille nehmen zu lassen. Jack kehrt in Dogens Kammer zurück und fragt ihn, warum er einen Dolmetscher benutze, wenn er Englisch sprechen könne. Dogen antwortet, dass dies eine gute Barriere für ihn ist, um ihn von seinen Gesprächspartnern zu distanzieren. Jack fragt, wie Dogen auf de Insel gekommen ist, worauf Dogen antwortet, dass er „hergebracht“ wurde, wie jeder Andere auf der Insel. Jack fragt, was er meine. Dogen behauptet, Jack wisse genau, wovon Dogen spricht. Jack erzählt daraufhin, dass er beschlossen hat Sayid nicht die Tablette nehmen zu lassen, wenn er nicht weiß, was sich darin befinde. Dogen sagt, Jack müsse ihm Vertrauen. Jack lacht nur und sagt, dass er nicht einmal mehr sich selbst traue. Jack nimmt daraufhin die Tablette selbst und wird von Dogen zu Boden geschmissen. Er bringt Jack dazu, die Pille wieder auszuspucken und erzählt Jack, dass sich darin Gift befinde. Dogen macht Tee für Jack und sich selbst. Jack fragt Dogen und Lennon, warum sie Sayid vergiften wollen. Dogen benutzt ein japanisches Wort, um es zu beschreiben. Lennon sagt, dass das Wort „Zurückforderung” am ehesten passen würde. Jack fragt weiter nach und Dogen antwortet schließlich selbst auf Englsich: „Es gibt etwas Dunkles, was in ihm wächst und wenn er das Gift nicht nehme, wird nichts von Sayid zurückbleiben“. Jack fragt, warum sie sich da so sicher seien. Dogen verkündet, dass das Selbe mit [his Jacks Schwester passiert ist. Im Dschungel und bei den Baracken wird von Aldo konfrontiert.]] Im Dschungel führt Kate Jin, Aldo und Justin auf der Suche nach Sawyer an. Kate fragt, wovor sie sie beschützen wollen. Aldo kontert, dass sie sie alle vor dem großen Schwarzen Monster schützen wollen, dass ein seltsames Tick-Geräusch mache und oft ziemlich „angepisst“ ausschaut. Jin fragt Kate daraufhin, wo das Ajira Flugzeug abgestürzt sei. Kate wisse es jedoch nicht. Plötzlich greift Justin nach Kate, um sie von einer Falle fernzuhalten. Die Gruppe vermutet, dass es eine von Rousseaus alten Fallen sein müsste. Justin findet dies jedoch unwahrscheinlich, weil die Französin bereits vor Jahren gestorben sei. Aldo legt es schließlich darauf an und spricht Kate auf ein Ereignis an, dass drei Jahre zurück liegt. Als sie mit Sawyer und Alex eine Station auf der Hydra-Insel stürmen wollten, hat Kate einen Wachposten niedergeschlagen – das war Aldo. Kate schlägt Aldo zu Boden und löst die Falle aus, die daraufhin auch Justin zu Boden schlägt. Jin steht überrascht dabei und Kate verkündet, dass sie fliehen werden. Jin fragt, wohin Kate wolle. Kate sagt, sie wolle zu Sawyer und dass sie nie vorgehabt habe, ihn zurück zu bringen, nicht um dort ein Gefangener zu sein. Jin fragt noch einmal wo das Flugzeug abgestürzt sei, weil er Sun finden wolle. Kate weiß es jedoch nicht und wünscht Jin auf die Frage „Worum sorgst du dich eigentlich, Kate?“ etwas wütend „Viel Glück“ und verschwindet. Kate findet Sawyer in einem Haus der Baracken. Sie beobachtet, wie Sawyer eine Schachtel aus dem Boden holt. Er nimmt einen Gegenstand hinaus und scheint mitgenommen zu sein. Kate will die Hütte verlassen, doch eine Dielenbrett im Boden knarrt auf und lässt Sawyer in den Flur gehen. Er ist überrascht Kate vorzufinden. halt seinen Verlobungsring in den Händen.]] Sawyer und Kate sitzen am Pier, wo das U-Boot einst anlegte. Kate erzählt, dass sie zurückgekommen ist, um Claire zu finden und sie zurück zu Aaron zu bringen. Sie bittet Sawyer um Hilfe, doch dieser lehnt ab. Kate entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie Juliet und Sawyer damals zur Flucht aus dem U-Boot überredet hat. Sawyer sagt jedoch, dass Kate keine Schuld an Juliets Tot hätte – drei Jahre zuvor, hatten Sawyer und Juliet schon einmal die Möglichkeit die Insel zu verlassen, doch Sawyer bat Juliet zu bleiben. Er erzählt, dass er vorhatte Juliet einen Antrag zu machen und holt einen Verlobungsring hervor. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch schmeißt er den Ring ins Wasser und sagt, dass er zurück zu den Baracken gehe. Er sagt Kate, dass sie es vermutlich schnell zurück zum Tempel schaffen würde. taucht nach 3 Jahren wieder auf.]] Auf dem Weg zurück zum Tempel wird Jin von von Aldo und Justin angegriffen. Aldo will Jin umbringen, doch Justin hält ihn zurück. Plötzlich ertönen Schüsse und die beiden fallen tot zu Boden. Jin sieht zu einem Abhang hinauf und sieht eine Frau mit Gewehr oben stehen, die er sofort als Claire erkennt. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Kate ist der erste Charakter, der erneut in einer Episode alleine zentriert wird. Sowohl die Inselereignisse als auch die Ereignisse der Alternativen Zeitlinie zentrieren sie. Gleiches war in Staffel 1, in der Kate in " " der erste Charakter war, der in einer Folge allein zentriert war. Produktion *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Yunjin Kim (Sun), Terry O'Quinn (Locke), and Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) treten nicht in dieser Episode aus. *Außerdem tritt Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond) nicht auf, der in der Episode in den Credits zwar genannt wird, aber bei der Pressemitteilung von ABC nicht aufgezählt wurde. * Claire tritt das erste Mal seit auf der Insel in Erscheinung. * Rob McElhenney tritt nach 50 Folgen wieder als Aldo auf. Zuletzt sah man ihn in . *Tania Kahale, die in Aarons Nanny spielt, tritt in dieser Folge als Krankenschwester auf. Aufgrund der alternativen Zeitlinie ist es möglich, dass es sich dennoch um die selbe Person handelt. * Die Eröffnungscredits sind nicht alphabetisch geordnet. Emilie de Ravin wird vor Henry Ian Cusick genannt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Kate's dialogue when she hijacks the taxi differs slightly from the dialogue in . * In the scene in which Kate gets the handcuffs cut off, what appears to be the date "5-8-07" is marked on the windshield of a car. If that is indeed what is written, it is presumably a production oversight. Typically dates are written on car windshields when they are impounded and/or wrecked. This was probably picked up at a junkyard/auction before filming in 2009. * When Kate and Jin say goodbye to Jack, Jin first wears a white shirt when he leaves the screen, in the next shot from above another guy took Jin's place and wears a brown jacket. * After Kate beats up Justin and Aldo, she takes their guns with her. However, when they later try to kill Jin, they have both guns. ** Jin is carrying the rifle and puts it down, then Justin takes it from the ground. It is not entirely clear where Aldo's pistol comes from. ***Kate takes a Walther P-38 off of Aldo, and when they re-capture Jin, he is holding a Beretta 92 * Some think that when Kate is going through the hallway in the barrack's house and the camera turns around her, you can clearly see two shadows moving (camera-guy and sound, probably) on the wall. 's ultrasound showing a date of October 22, 2004]] * We see a small blue thing attached on the upper left part of Claire's body when Ethan first approaches Claire in the Hospital. Moments later, when he wants to have an ultrasound the sensor on her stomach is black and on the right side. *During the scene when Sawyer was holding the others at gunpoint his pistol changed. He started out with a Sig Sauer and left with a Glock. * The date in Claire's sonogram contains an error and a clue according to Gregg Nations/The Fuselage - Semi-canon. The best interpretation is that it shows the incorrect month (10-22-04) and should be 9-22-04 (September rather than October) and the clue concerns the year, i.e. 2004. (Nation does not refer to the time at all) **The error may also be the time (9:29:42 AM) as it is very early in the morning given the events of the day. **Is there any proof that flight X landed on 9/22/04? The extra month may be intentional. Wiederkehrende Themen * Sawyer reveals he was going to ask Juliet to marry him. * Claire begins to give birth to Aaron. * Sawyer forcefully leaves the Temple to go back to the barracks and be alone. * Claire finds out that the adoptive parents who were to raise her son broke up. * Dogen admits he does not speak English in front of The Others to avoid them arguing his orders. * Dogen and Sayid both say that Sayid will take the pill Dogen created only if Jack asks him to do so; Jack doesn't ask Sayid to do so because he doesn't trust Dogen without knowing exactly what's in the pill. * Dogen attempts to convince Jack to give Sayid "medication", which turns out to be poison, by appealing to Jack's sense of guilt. * After looking through Claire's luggage, Kate decides to return it to her. * Dogen is seen spinning a baseball on his desk. A baseball has 108 double stiches. * Dogen has a bowl of black stones on his desk. * While looking through Claire's luggage, Kate finds a stuffed orca. * Dogen and Lennon tell Sayid he passed their test when in fact he hadn't. * Claire gives Kate her credit card as she is leaving the hospital room. * Aldo attempts to not reveal information about the trap in the jungle and the landing of Ajira Flight 316 to Kate and Jin. * While they are doing it for their protection, the Others are keeping the survivors in the temple against their will. * Dogen tells Jack that by convincing Sayid to take the pill, Jack will redeem himself for all of those who have been hurt or killed because of his actions. *Dogen forces Jack to spit the poison pill, saving his life. *Jack tells Sayid that he died and Miles inquires about his post-death experience with no response. Handlungsanalyse * Kate steals a taxi. * Miles tells Sayid that Hurley has assumed a leadership role. * Kate and Jin go to find Sawyer. * Aldo and Justin go with Kate and Jin to find Sawyer. * Claire reappears after 3 years in the jungle. Kulturelle Referenzen * Midnight Cowboy: Arzt shouts, "I'm walking here. I'm walking here!" This line is from the 1969 film Midnight Cowboy where the same dialogue is delivered verbatim by Dustin Hoffman's character, Ratso Rizzo. The line ranked #27 on AFI's list of the top 100 movie quotations in American cinema. ** Back to the Future Part II: The same Dustin Hoffman line that Arzt shouts was recreated in the 1989 science fiction film Back to the Future Part II delivered by Michael J. Fox's character, Marty McFly Jr. The ''Back to the Future'' film series also centered around time travel, paradoxes, changing history and the impact they have on family relations. * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back: After being tortured by Dogen, Sayid says, "They didn't ask me any questions." This is very close to the line, "They never even asked me any questions", spoken by Han Solo after he was tortured by Darth Vader. * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Dogen has a baseball placed on his desk. In the TV series DS9, Benjamin Sisko, the commander of the station, used to have a baseball prominently placed on his desk throughout the entire run of the show. In the pilot episode, he used the baseball as a metaphor to explain the nature of linear time to the inhabitants of the wormhole, who experienced time all at once. * Damien: Omen 2: Kate uses the alias of Joan Hart. This is the name of a character in the 1978 film, Damien: Omen 2. In this film, the character of Joan Hart is a reporter who discovers that the identity of the antichrist is a young boy, and subsequently is killed in a bizarre accident. Literarische Methoden * Sayid the torturer is himself tortured. * Ethan, in the flash-sideways timeline, says that he doesn't want to stick a bunch of needles into Claire if he doesn't have to, which is exactly what he does to her in the original timeline. *Dogen forcefully makes Jack cough up the pill that he told was medicine for Sayid but actually turns out to be poison. He then gives him a cup of something to help with the pain of regurgitation and tells him that it's tea. * Claire reappears after 3 years in the jungle. * Ethan jokes that Aaron 'likes to move around' and he is going to be a 'handful'. In the original timeline, Aaron has already moved between several mothers at such a young age (Claire, Kate, then Carole Littleton) and has been one of the many problems the survivors have had to deal with on and off the island. Offene Fragen *Warum will Dogen, das Jack Sayid vergiftet? en:What Kate Does Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6